Body Switchers
by littleauthorxxx
Summary: the packs in La Push arn't the only shape shifters; far from it. and when another tribe comes forward, willing to teach unknown secrets to the wolves, strange things are sure to occour. And Frey is about to find out love is a dangerous game to play.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts in Hayden's view but he is NOT the main character, she is yet to come, and when she does the story will continue in her POV. I just needed someone to set up the story, so you know… anyways, on with story! Hope you like it!**

Hayden's POV

There had been roomers within our tribe of another pack of body switchers in Washington somewhere. I put it down to nothing but silly Chinese whispers that had the singular purpose of entertaining the town gossips briefly; but I could not help but ponder the possibility with a small trace of aspiration. Who was to say that we were the sole carriers of such a gift? Surely evolution would have put up defences against the stone men in a wider area than just our small tribe.

Of course Brayden, the pack alpha, was dead set upon the tribal stories and liked to believe in the magic of it all. He was quick to dismiss any suggestions of science and reason when it came to our existence, so I never pushed my ideas, but I just could not undertake the proposal that we were "magical" in any way shape or form.

It was ok though, I stood by my beliefs as he did his. After all it didn't really matter how we got here, just that we did, and that we take on our duty to protect our people from the vampires. But it sure would be interesting to find another pack like our own.

"Yo, Hayden, would you stop your mental blabber for like, one second?" '_Said_' Luke in a joking manner interrupting my thoughts. "It's bad enough having to put up with Tee's constant singing, I can't deal with you attempting to answer life's big questions too."

"How do you even hum in you're head anyway?" I stupidly asked, then cursed myself inwardly as Tee decided to demonstrate by singing even louder.

"Great" mumbled Luke, then "has anyone picked up anything?"

"Nope" replied three equally bored voices.

It was still snowing, showing no sign of halting, and it was now as deep as my knees in human form, which made it hard to run. The weather was certainly not helping with the pack's mood and I could feel my own limbs grow heavy with fatigue.

"Ok guys" said Brayden "Nothing seems to be happening"

"As always" commented Tee

"Lets head in" Bray sighed, and we all turned back round from our patrols and headed home.

*********

Life as a body switcher isn't actually that bad, fun even. Yeah ok, its lot of responsibility but with that also comes freedom, self-worth and a sense of belonging in your pack. I was second to phase after Brayden, then came Luke and eventually Tee. The change of an individual never ceases to fascinate me; I was always interested to see how they would turn out. So far, the animal of which we take place seems to be reflected in the personalities of ourselves personally; Brayden, calm, level headed yet fiercely protective, takes the form of a polar bear and is easily bigger than any one of the pack, a trait that seems to follow him in human form. This is saying something, as we are all pretty big anyway due to the transformation process.

I take the slighter form of a snow leopard where Luke transforms into a white tiger, mirroring his fast changing mood swings and strong territorial traits.

And Tee becomes an arctic fox because Tee is… Tee. He's wild, eccentric and completely unusual. He is just Tee. There is no other way to describe him.

Naturally, we all phase into animals indigenous to our environment, meaning we are all more than well equipped for living in Alaska, but that doesn't stop even me from worrying about the tremendous wind blowing outside.

I squirmed in bed, listening to the cold weather batter my window panes. The small snow shower I had previously been running in before had escalated over the past few hours into a full blown storm. I pitied any soul unlucky enough to be caught out in this. Sure, it was fine for us body switchers running at a toasty one-oh-eight, but any normal person could easily freeze to death in those conditions. I shivered involuntarily; nothing to do with the temperature.

A faint knock rapped at my door, drawing my attention from my troubled thoughts. I doubt I would have heard it if not for my enhanced hearing. Sometimes it paid to be freaky.

"Come in" I called lightly and in stepped my mother.

"I didn't want to wake you" she hesitated "you've been working so hard recently and all…"

My mother was a slight woman with dark hair and a fragile looking frame, she looked as though she could be blown away with the slightest bit of wind. But her temper betrayed her timid looks and she was well known in our tribe for her sharp tong, which had gotten her in to trouble on more than one occasion.

"He isn't working you too had is he?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No, momma, its fine, see?" I stretched out my arms, nearly touching both ends of my narrow room and grinned.

"Well then" she huffed "He obviously isn't working nearly as hard as he should." She stated in a nonchalant tone.

I snorted, "Ha! I'd like to see you run eight hours a night, non stop."

"I'd like to see _you_ try to feed a body shifter!" she retorted and stepped out of my door way and into the hall, walking back down to her own room. I listened to her footfalls until she closed her bedroom door with a thud. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in expiration; she could never let anyone else have the last word.

Living is such a small, close community, practically everybody knew about our "secret", excluding the kids of the tribe. In some ways this made life a whole bunch easier, I mean I couldn't imagine how hard it would be if my parents didn't know. But then again it can get seriously annoying when all the gossipers "simply _must_ know" about all the pack details. But it couldn't be helped I supposed, there was bound to be people like that everywhere you went. We were just lucky that there weren't that many here…

I could feel myself slowly drifting between sleep and conciseness, never really one or the other. My mind would jump randomly from topic to topic, not ever really settling on one particular subject and never really making much sense at all.

At first I thought that the almost silent knocking at my window was nothing but a pigment of my imagination, maybe just the wind possibly blowing a branch onto the glass. But as it became louder, more persistent it drew me out of my not-quite-sleep and I recognised it to be someone actually banging on my window. "What the…" I slurred in my sleepy daze.

My feet dragged heavily over my cold wooden floor and I blearily peered out from under the thin curtain.

The storm was terrible! Raging through the knight it didn't ever hint at stopping. It was so bad that, although I could see the silhouette of my visitor, I couldn't make out anything else even though they were standing less than a meter or so away. The shadow gestured to my front door then left, heading in that direction.

Confused, I shrugged on a clean tee-shirt and soundlessly crept passed my parent's room and into the kitchen. From there I walked across the room and gazed out onto the porch. Shocked I scraped opened the door from its frozen hinges, and stared.

The small figure of a girl, that could be no older than sixteen, stood faced away from me in nothing but a black tank top and cut off cotton pyjama pants. Her thick golden hair flew around her head like an unholy halo, with tight curls down to her back. I stood, shocked; no normal person would ever be able to withstand such temperatures in those clothes. But that was not what had left me completely speechless, this was no ordinary girl. As she turned, tears flooding her eyes, the wind gave an unexpected turn of direction and hit me flat out with her sent. Not entirely human; this girl had phased.


	2. Chapter 2

**yes i **_**know**_** its super short and yes i **_**know**_** it took me forever to write but i really needed to just introduce the main character in some way, so that's the reason for its pathetic length, and I took so _long_ because I was sooo busy reading all the stories out there by other fantastic fan fic authors…. Sorry. **

Frey's POV

Traces of the vampire's sent still clung desperately to items of my clothing, assaulting my nose with every move I painfully made. I had been travelling for two nights without rest due to the urgency of my situation, yet finding the small tribe was not hard at all, it was getting here that had me exhausted. I knew that now with my newly enhanced strength and speed, running should be a doddle, but running at _top_ speed using _all _my strength,_ all_ the way from Virginia to Alaska _with out rest_, had me beat. To put it lightly.

The largely over looked tribe was amazingly easy to locate. I knew already that it was situated somewhere in the western parts of Alaska and from there I only had to follow my nose. Signs of a pack, not unlike my self, were simple enough to follow. As long as you had the knowledge and heightened senses to help you along the way.

The minute my very first transformation had run its course I knew what I was. Sort of. My grandmother had come from this very tribe and had raised me on the stories and legends of her people…my people. She, herself had fled to eastern America when still a young girl and had married my grandfather there. Together they had my mother who later wedded my dad and had me. So it was no surprise that I don't look as if I belong in an Indian tribe, especially as I take after my dad with blond curly hair. But it was in my blood all the same.

At a younger age I was enthralled with the magic and mysteries of my grandma's tribal legends and would constantly be begging her to tell me another. So when I finally did phase I knew roughly what was happening to me. By this time, however, my grandmother had long since passed away and that left me with only one other place to get the answers I needed.

So here I was, desperately banging on the window of a house, where the sent of a body switcher was strongly apparent. At first I had tried to be sneaky about it, only daring to lightly tap against the flimsy glass, but soon abandoned the idea when it became obvious the inhabitancy of the room inside had no plans of waking up any time soon. After a while I even considered purposefully smashing the window but stopped myself, I don't think that's a way of getting into _anyone's_ good books. After all, I didn't even know if the pack would accept me into their ranks. Then where would I be?

I rolled my eyes and gave a loud groan, only for it to be lost in the howling winds. Clearly this was getting me nowhere, maybe they were out? So I began to walk in the opposing direction of the small house. However no sooner had these thoughts run through my mind, a sleepy grunt sounded from the other side of the wall. The curtains flickered open and I saw the silhouette of a head poke out and squint in my general direction. Quickly I gestured to the door of the house and sped of that way, now drenched from the snow that melted instantly on my skin.

This whole situation was crazy, miserable and utterly depressing. I was standing outside a complete stranger's house just preying to be accepted, because if I wasn't I'd have nowhere to go. I would be totally alone.

After the whole ugly, painful process of phasing for the first time, I had run back to my mother in floods of tears. I lay in her arms trusting her and told her what had happened… what _was_ happening to me. I hadn't noticed when her embrace had gone stiff and cold, I didn't notice the stony silence she had lapsed into as I cried in to her. To me she was just my mom who had stood by me for everything. I thought she always would. She didn't shout, or cry, she just stood silently after I had calmed my sobs, and disappeared for a few minutes somewhere in the house. I remember being absently confused but was too weary to think much about it. She returned shortly carrying a small backpack in her hand, she handed it to me, void of any emotion, and simply said "Go" in an icy tone.

It didn't register at first. "W-what?" I whispered, my voice cracking in the process. She roughly forced the backpack in my hands and glared at me with what seemed like sheer disgust. But how could she be looking at my like that? I was her little girl. Hastily she walked to the front door and pulled it open violently causing it to slam against the wall next to it. It left dents. "Go" she said again, but stronger, holding firm authority. I felt as though her words had forced them selves down my throat, leaving it dry, and into the pits of my stomach, causing unmentionable pain. There they twisted, and pulled, and tore me open from the inside. Feeling numb, I had stumbled out of the threshold and ran. I didn't even stop to look inside my backpack, my sole possession and last reminder of home.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by the sound of the door of the small house opening, I span to find myself standing in front of a looming figure. He was tall, to say the least, and had smooth dark skin. Judging by his body, that was well built, he looked to be around twenty-something, but his features told a different story completely. Facially he appeared to be much younger, still even holding traces of boyhood around his eyes.

I watched as different emotions played across his face in result to being taken off guard. His hand wavered on the handle of the door indecisively as to what he should do, clearly taken aback by my sudden appearance on his doorstep in the middle of the night. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again while he tried desperately to find something to say. Well what could you say in these kinds of situations? Well, might as well start from the beginning. "My name is Frey." I introduced myself. A bemused looked crept across the boy's face. "Hayden." He said his own name but it sounded more like a question. I gave a short laugh but it sounded wrong, even to my own ears. There was no joy in it. "Can I come in please?" I asked after a short pause. I could see him give himself a mental shake, then nodding vigorously, he held the door open wide. I stepped in tentatively and he shut it securely behind me, locking out the freezing weather.

I curiously looked around with inquisitive eyes, taking in as much as I could. The boy… Hayden rushed around franticly gathering things from the house. I took in my surroundings with a growing interest, tribal tokens and paintings lined the walls amongst everyday family photos. Mismatched rugs covered the wooden floors and the welcome smell of tonights home cooking filled the place. It was defiantly homely and it reminded me so much of my grandmother's and her old sense of home décor.

Hayden came up behind me and draped a soft blanket across my shoulders, I wasn't cold but it was comforting. I began to thank him but my voice cracked, reducing my words to whispers. He smiled sheepishly and rushed back off, grabbing a hot drink and holding it out to me. "Here" he said and looked at me expectantly. I began to decline, I guess the idea of _stranger danger_ sticks, but that's just silly since _I_ was the one that sought _him_ out. But he insisted so…

The hot chocolate was gorgeous and I closed my eyes in utter rapture as the warmth of it slid in down my throat, burning slightly as it did so. It was then that I realised I hadn't eaten in about three days, so anything would probably taste like heaven to me right about now, but I couldn't care less. Hayden was still messing around in the kitchen somewhere so I fell into an impossibly soft sofa and closed my eyes, not stirring from my deep slumber.

* * *

_**BIG **_**thank you to ****kattie-anz for favourite and story alerts; you are _the_ best i swear!**


End file.
